


Julia Kane

by Anonymous



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So I know there’s an actual timeline for the Riordan books butIt sucksSo fuckkitAU where the second Gigantomacy happens just before/during the Kane Chronicles.
Relationships: Apollo/Amos Kane
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Julia Kane

**Author's Note:**

> People are usually surprised to learn that Julia was named after her uncle on her Egyptian side.

In an effort to forget about his fretting over a brother whose steps he never could truly predict (as well as get Khufu off his back about over-using healing spells on that one tiny ulcer), Amos Kane took a relaxing world-tour vacation to various non-Egyptian locales. Such a tour was picked because he likes his job too much to really relax without SOMETHING to do, but too much Magic would stress him out. Besides which, he can talk to Julius about it later- maybe see Carter. The boy wasn’t initiated yet (and might perhaps never be) but he’d be able to understand a discussion about European ruins.

There’s hints here and there, of course, fragments of magic or doors that shouldn’t be there on all sorts of locations all around the world. But it’s not until Delos that the magic actually talks to him. Or rather, that it’s source talks to him.

They’re looking at what once was a sacred lake when Amos spots another tourist looking at him. Only- that’s not a tourist, everyone in this group is accounted for. It takes Amos a minute to shake off the magic influencing his mind, and by the time he does, it’s all too obvious that there’s a man who is Not Normal, watching him.

So Amos does the rational thing, leads the man away from the group, then turns to pull an ambush on him. 

But he only makes it a little bit off the beaten path before someone says, “You know, the group’s going that way.”

Of course the man is behind him when he turns around. Smirking, just slightly. “And I take it you can see me, too.” Amos says nothing, preparing a plan in his head. The man claps his hands. “Right, well then, I’m sure you know who I am. You visiting my island, and all. I can see you, you can see me, no massacring any mortals or soul-sacrificing while I’m your host, please.”

“This island belongs to UNESCO. It’s a world heritage site.”

“Please, you’ve obviously got a brilliant mind. You know what I mean.”

Amos sneers at that. “Massacring mortals? What do you think I am?”

“A tourist.” The man shrugs. “Admittedly a ruggedly handsome one, with an unusual amount of power, but you wouldn’t be the first person to visit the island for some historical sight-seeing.” The man’s eyes darken for a moment. “Nor the first to try to use its power for their own gains.”

“Assuming, are we?”

“No, just a warning. I’d much prefer a nice break. No good mortals dead.”

Amos nods. “Then we’re on the same page.” He tucks his staff away- a sign of peace, but he makes sure that the demon sees him do so. Knows that the weapon is there. “I’ll get off your island, and you-”

“No need.” The man leans back against a crumbling wall, and were he anyone else Amos would scold him for damage to valuable property. As it is the man would probably fix the ruins by touching them. “I don’t have a problem with tourists, just with troublemakers. Feel free to enjoy yourself, just so long as you keep it respectful.”

Amos stares. “I see.” Amos nods. “And when other visiting magicians are ‘respectful’ in these circumstances, they are…?”

“Hmm…” The man presses a finger to his chin and smiles. “No tormenting the mortals, no using- ah- magic to pull the wool over anyone’s eyes or harm them. Within reason, of course. Getting a wind sprite to steal you the last cookie is okay, forcing a man to fork over his life’s savings is not.”

He’s speaking in demotic. Fluently, even better than Amos can. “I see.” Amos clears his throat. “And I don't suppose you show yourself to every stranger of sufficient power who shows up on your island?”

Amos really hopes that’s the case. Partially because he’s got no clue what he’s going to do if that’s not the case, but also because if this whole ordeal is ‘normal’ that makes it all the more likely he can get on the ferry and never come back to this island again.

“Mm… nope.” The man gazes out over the lake. “To tell you the truth, I didn’t ‘reveal’ myself to you either. I did put up a layer of invisibility, but your own abilities with the sight managed to overcome it.” He nods approvingly.

Amos raises his eyebrows. The man continues, “Although if I’m being honest, I’m not unhappy to have been seen by you. So that might’ve played a small factor in it, made it a little easier for you to see through my spell.”

Amos says nothing. Neither does the man. Then, after a few minutes, the man starts fidgeting. And Amos hasn’t moved, but the first time he notices the twitching he nearly flinched. It took several minutes to realize that this wasn’t some arcane spell or weapon, but- if appearances weren’t deceiving- simple anxiety.

And that- that’s outright baffling. Amos keeps waiting for some slip-up, some clue, but the errant demon just keeps looking more and more nervous until finally he breaks, “So, your group has moved on. They’re around the Gymnasium- you can catch up if you go now.”

Amos makes sure to keep staring. It’s an effective intimidation tactic, although he can honestly say it’s never worked for him against a demon before. “Why did you want to talk to me.”

The demon grins, and it’s coy. “Is it a crime to want to meet such a handsome man?”

And, sure- the guy is gorgeous. But rationality will always win out over lust, at least for Amos Kane. The man throws his hands up in a ‘whoa there’ gesture. “It’s alright if you don’t want.” The man says- only now it’s much softer. “The ferry’s that way- I’m not going to stop you.”

“And how do I know you won’t follow.”

And once more Amos thinks that this demon is either an incredible liar, or wears his heart on his sleeve. In just a few seconds his face spins through feelings of shock, shame, anger, and then guilt. “I can’t.” He tells Amos. “I’m trapped here.”

And Amos knows that he should be happy about this- he’s the head (and only) magician of the twenty-first nome, trapping demons is what he was trained for- but he isn’t. Maybe it’s the sad, angry way the man looks, like he’s trying not to cry, maybe it’s the brutal honest open nature he’s seen today. Or maybe it’s the way the man tells him, “If you follow the flags and walk fast, you should catch up with your group in a few minutes.” And vanishes.

Amos should be asking why, which magician bound him, how long will it last, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t take the advice either, simply heading to the water’s edge. His own reed boat can get him back to shore.

/////

The next day he’s on the 8am ferry. A little magic got him transferred to a different tour plan, just one day later than the one he was on previously. When he gets to the island he doesn’t wait to leave the group behind, instead heading straight for the lake.

The man is there when he arrives- he’s smiling. “Well well,” he says with a demon’s mischievous grin, “I didn’t think I’d see you again, handsome.”

And yes, that sends blood places blood doesn’t normally go in semi-public. But he got an unexpected call last night, one with a question he didn’t have the knowledge to answer. Until he thought about it, and realized he might know someone who does.

This isn’t an excuse. Amos is under a good deal of stress, yes, but he doesn’t need the validation of knowing someo- something that once commanded nations is interested in him. It’s only slightly calming, in light of Julius’ research, to have proof that such beings can feel emotions beyond pride and blind rage.

/////////

To this day, Amos isn’t certain if he landed a god, or if the god landed him. It was an interesting few weeks, eventually his vacation ended and he returned to America. But they never made it to that point- Julius made his move on Christmas Eve, and Amos followed him into the mess involving his niece and nephew and the gods of a pantheon he’d sworn to keep trapped.

/////////

The headaches started as soon as Apollo landed in a dumpster, in a back alley of New York City.

**Author's Note:**

> I have finals in two weeks and three projects to do WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME


End file.
